Vacation To Dagobah
by Nicole Skywalker
Summary: AU a little vacation Leia set up some L/M romance to come


"Skywalker wake up. Skywalker." Mara Jade yelled. She was in Luke Skywalker's apartment on Coruscant. "C'mon Luke just wake up" she said as she pushed him off the side of the bed.   
  
"What, who's there?" Luke said as he hit the ground and rolled over. He looked up and saw Mara standing over him looking down. "Whoa, why are you in my room? Who let you in?'  
  
"I am waking you up Skywalker, and Leia let me in; she is, umm, taking us somewhere.  
  
"Oh" replied Luke "where is she taking 'us'?"  
  
"I actually don't know" Mara replied " Leia didn't tell me, or anyone else for that matter. Oh, Han is coming and we will be meeting some people there but I don't know whom."  
  
With that she walked out of the room giving Luke time to pack and change. Since it was Leia planning this trip Luke packed for anything. His sister was famous for brining people on "vacations" anywhere from Mon Calamari to Tattoine. While he packed he thought about what Mara had actually said, Leia was taking them somewhere, and neither of them knew where it was. He really hoped that Leia wasn't trying to play matchmaker again because when she tried that with Corran and Mirax she almost caused Corran to kill Mirax instead of marrying her. When he had finished getting ready he walked out into an already crowded hallway; Mara and Leia were standing next to the door and Han was across the hall leaned against a wall. He looked kind of mad.   
  
"What's wrong Han?" Luke asked feeling his friend's anger.  
  
"Not much kid except Leia is making ME fly on this little trip and she won't tell Chewie or me where we are actually going." He replied giving a famous lopsided Solo grin.  
  
"Well" said Leia "seeing that everyone is here I think that we should get going or else we might be late.  
  
With that they all started walking over to the docking bay where the Millennium Falcon, Han's ship was. As Luke saw the Falcon he had flashbacks of how much the ship had done for the rebellion and him personally. And it had all started with some Jawas and a little blue astromech droid.  
  
Han obviously saw a look in Luke's eyes because he walked over to him and started talking "Hey kid  
  
what you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing Han, just how different our lives would be if I hadn't gotten R2 back on Tattoine."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean; I wouldn't know you, or Leia. You wouldn't be a Jedi or a rebel hero -"  
  
"Hey Han you wouldn't be a hero either"  
  
"Well like I was saying there a very good chance that the empire would still be running the galaxy Heck, this list could go on forever."  
  
"Yeah I know. So anyway do you have any clue where Leia is taking us?"  
  
"Not a clue kid, not a clue. She is being very secretive about this she even pre programmed the NavComp so I wouldn't know. Han replied as they walked up the boarding ramp and into the main cabin.  
  
"So" Leia said when everyone was in the cabin " would you all like to know where we are going today"  
  
"Yes" everyone relied loudly "where is it"  
  
"Well it's still a surprise" Leia said to everyone's disappointment. "But it is going to be a vacation and it will take us just over two days to get there."  
  
"Oooh a vacation" Mara said excitedly "This is gonna be great"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up it is Leia and a vacation to her can mean anything from Hoth to Hapes. She doesn't like real vacations. Thinks that the reporters take away the fun of it.  
  
"Well Captain Solo we are ready for take off just handle the sub-light stuff and I'll do the rest. Well get moving flyboy we haven't got all day" Leia said as they strapped in.  
  
"Fine I'm going" Han said and Luke was almost positive that he also heard 'Boss".  
  
When Han had made the jump to lightspeed he came back into the cabin. He seemed disappointed and a little angry. "Leia wasn't kidding when she said two days, we will be in hyperspace for almost two and a half days."  
  
Back on Coruscant four other people were also preparing to go on a trip to which they didn't know the destination. These four people were Corran and Mirax Horn as well as Wedge Antilles and his fiancée Iella Wessiri. All four of them were boarding the Shadow Chaser, a new republic cruiser that Wedge had borrowed from the pool of ships. They were planning on meeting Leia and her group of people when they got to the destination. Wherever that was.   
  
Wedge walked up into the cockpit expecting to find some form of directions but only found a not saying that the NavComp was already programmed on where to go.   
  
"This isn't good. I want to be able to fly us where we are going not trust something that Leia set into the ship. I'm worried about what will happen, you know just trusting the ship." Corran said as he walked into and out of the cockpit.   
  
"Corran" Wedge said "it's not trusting a ship it's trusting that Leia put in the right coordinates. I personally want to know where she is bringing us and who she is bringing with her."  
  
"Will the two of you just calm down and get this thing into hyperspace" Mirax yelled to her husband "all this waiting is making Iella cranky."  
  
As the two men got the Chaser into hyperspace they both had the same thought on their minds, where would they be when they got out of hyperspace on the other end, in two days time.   
  
The Chaser wasn't the best ship in the New Republic fleet but she was the best that Wedge could do on such short notice; Leia had told them that morning that they were going on a vacation and that they better be ready by the time she contacted them at 1300 hours.   
  
" Two and a half days" Mara exclaimed "what are we supposed to do on this hunk of junk for two and a half days"   
  
"I dunno" Han replied cautiously "the normal stuff I guess you know eat, sleep, all that stuff. Doing all that stuff two days won't feel long at all"  
  
The color drained from Luke's face when Han had said the word sleep, as far as he knew the Falcon only had two beds. "Han" he said sounding a little worried "doesn't the Falcon only have two beds and Chewie's hammock?"  
  
"Yea but what does that matter" Han said as he and Luke walked into a separate room by the cabin "So, there's two bed's what's the big deal"  
  
"Mara's the big deal, I just hope that you and Leia plan on sleeping on the floor because I wouldn't feel that comfortable sleeping in the same bed as her" Luke replied feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"Oh so that's why you have been acting strange on this trip," Leia said overhearing the conversation "You like her Luke" she said as she walked over and put an arm around her brother "and you know it."  
  
"I do not" Luke shot back but the deep crimson he turned told Leia all that she needed to know. "Really I don't well, at least not like that; we are just good friends"   
  
"Right Luke," she replied "so you are just blushing for no apparent reason right now"  
  
The normal color almost immediately returned to Luke's face and the tension that had built up between them instantly disappeared.  
  
"How do you do that Luke?" Leia asked.  
  
"Do what Leia?" Luke replied looking slightly confused  
  
"Make yourself so calm after you were just about to explode at me, it's just so weird and I could never do it.  
  
"You could do that Leia if you just took some time to become attuned to the force as I have; I can do that with the calming techniques that Yoda taught me and I could teach you if you just put a rest on this running the galaxy thing  
  
"Well it's not my fault, do you think that I asked Mon Mothma to go on the leave, well for your information I didn't and I wish that I could just be another face in the crowd but NO, I know that I will never be."  
  
"Leia calm down that's not what I meant when I said that and you know it."  
  
"Well well well what do we have here? A bit of sibling rivalry maybe."  
  
"HAN" Luke and Leia screamed simultaneously "and no we are not having sibling rivalry we are having a very mature disagreement" Luke continued.  
  
"And what was this argument about, Leia?" Han asked  
  
"Nothing Han really, Luke was just saying I should stop trying to run the galaxy and-"  
  
"But it was in context to what we were saying" Luke cut in "I used a calming technique and Leia said that she wished she could do that and I told her she could if she stopped trying to run the galaxy and came to train for a little while."  
  
"Now that's not really enough to have fight over is it?" Han asked looking confused about it.  
  
"No I guess not but it was the way that he said it, it was like he was accusing me of making Mon Mothma take the leave."  
  
"But I wasn't Leia I was merely saying that if you came to the academy and trained you could learn how to use the force. You are just as force-sensitive as me you just need to learn how to use it."  
  
"You've got to be kidding Luke. Me, as force-sensitive as you, there is no way that's true." Leia replied  
  
"It is Leia, and it's not just me saying that, Vader knew it too. He said it when we fought on the second Death Star. If the Emperor had killed me and Vader hadn't killed him they wee going to convert YOU to the dark side. The Emperor knew that you had just as much potential as I did so he could convert you too."  
  
When Luke had finished talking Leia had a look on her face somewhere between amazed and frightened. "I honestly didn't know any of that Luke. If I had I wouldn't have acted like that. I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's fine Leia" Luke replied "I should have realized that you didn't know any of that before I told you. But really it's fine."  
  
"Where's Mara" Han asked seeing that the subject needed changing. "I haven't seen her since we got on board"  
  
"I don't know" Luke replied "Last time I saw her she was putting her bag down in the bunks. She is probably in the main cabin waiting for us to come back"  
  
So the three of them walked into the main cabin and found Mara sitting down on a couch obviously waiting for them.  
  
"Well its about time the three of you came back, I was starting to get worried. Where have you been anyway?" Mara asked them with a touch of anger in her voice.  
  
"We were just over there talking" Luke relied quickly "no big deal but I guess we should have told you where we were."  
  
"You're right about that Skywalker" Mara shot back " So what were you talking about anyways?"  
  
"We weren't exactly talking" Han answered "more like Luke and Leia were arguing. I wasn't even involved with it until the end."  
  
"Oh arguing right, what was it about?" Mara asked.  
  
"Just some Jedi stuff" Han replied "something about the dark side and Vader."  
  
Back on the Shadow Chaser Wedge and Corran had finally calmed down enough to start the ship. They all were really worried about letting the ship fly to an unknown destination. By the time that they reached hyperspace everyone was attacking Corran to contact Leia on the Falcon.  
  
"Okay, okay if you all just quiet down then I will contact her." Corran said.  
  
"Good," Iella said "I really don't want to pop out in the middle of nowhere when we come out of hyperspace: Leia has been know to do that with her trips."  
  
Corran began the comm unit procedure and punched in the call sign for the Falcon,  
  
\\Millennium Falcon this is Shadow Chaser do you copy? Leia it's Corran do you copy?\\  
  
\\Hi Corran it's Luke on the Falcon we read you. Leia isn't here right now.\\  
  
\\Oh, Master Skywalker, hi, we were just wondering if Leia or anyone else might tell us where we are going?\\  
  
\\First off Corran, call me Luke, we're friends and friends don't address each other properly. And Leia hasn't told any of us where we are going so it's a good guess she wouldn't tell you guys either.\\  
  
\\But Luke you are my teacher and I call you master out of respect of you being a higher Jedi and stuff\\  
  
By now there was a group around the comm on each end; Han, Chewie and Mara on Luke's end and Iella, Wedge, and Mirax on Corran's end. Everyone wanted to hear the conversation to see if anyone knew where they were going.  
  
\\Well I don't know about you but we are running on Courosaunt time and there it's past midnight we're all getting ready to go to bed\\ Corran said.  
  
\\Bye, I'll have Leia contact you in the morning.\\ Luke replied switching off the comm unit.  
  
"Who will I be contacting in the morning?" Leia asked as she walked into the comm center, "Ok guys what are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing honey" Han replied quickly "Luke was just talking to Corran about the trip"  
  
"So what you're saying is Corran commed us to find out where we are going" Leia replied "well it's too bad for him none of you know where it is. Oh well is it just me or is it getting late?" she continued, yawning.  
  
"I think it is getting late it is way past midnight Coruscant time and that's what we are running on so I expect we should be tired." Luke replied holding back a yawn of his own. "We should be getting to bed soon: did you consider what I said, Han?"  
  
"Yeah kid as a matter of fact I did, and you're gonna have to share a bed because I couldn't convince Leia to let the two of you have separate beds."  
  
"Han," Luke replied slightly agitated "why can't you just try once more? Tell her that I wouldn't feel comfortable about it so would she please consider it."  
  
"Fine" Han said with a sigh, "I'll try but she wont like it."  
  
It ended up that Luke and Mara did have to share a bed and Mara disliked the idea so much she threatened to jettison herself in an escape pod. Although Mara was outwardly mad Luke could sense that she really didn't mind sharing a bed. when every one was asleep Han and Leia stared talking quietly about Luke and Mara.  
  
"I think they make a very cute couple" Han told Leia  
  
"Don't let either of them hear you saying that or you might end up on the wrong end of a lightsaber."  
  
"I know but they definitely have feelings for each other look how closely they are sleeping"   
  
"Speaking of sleep lets get some we can observe Luke and Mara more in the morning."  
  
With that they went to sleep. 


End file.
